Harry Potter's Revenge
by Fiona K Sparrow
Summary: When Harry Potter gets sick of the Dursley's he runs away, where he finds himself on a strange street. Then this nice man helps him and gives him a new home. Then, when a strange owl comes through the window with a letter claiming that he has magical powers, the only thing he can do is beileve it! Because why, then, would it be able to discern his exact location?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Why me? Why me?" moaned 10 year old Harry Potter, lying on his bed, writhing from a fresh set of wounds from Dudley. "Why did it have to be MY parents that died? Why do I have to live with THIS family? Why does Dudley have to be THIS mean?"

"GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU FILTHY RAT AND SET THE TABLE!" shouted Uncle Vernon from downstairs, "WE HAVE GUESTS COMING, OR DID YOU NOT KNOW!?"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," moaned Harry, refitting his glasses on his nose. When Harry got downstairs he was boiling with rage, he didn't want to be stuck with this family any longer, but what could he do about it!? That was the question that was most troubling, he has an abusive aunt and uncle, who let their abusive son Dudley torture him-and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it!

Suddenly Harry felt a sharp slap on his face, "Set the table boy!" came the angry voice of uncle Vernon in his ear, "Or you'll regret it!" Those nasty words hung inside Harry's head for a couple seconds before he decided that he'd have to do something about it.

"Hey!" he said, gazing up to meet uncle Vernons eyes,

"You better be careful how you speak around me boy," said uncle Vernon, a little bit surprised, as he had never been challenged like this before, but he would make sure Harry would never forget it.

"If you think I'm so filthy then why did you ask me to set the table!?"

Uncle Vernons eyes blazed, he had the most anger in him Harry had ever seen, and Harry had seen quite a lot more anger in uncle Vernon than anyone else.

"Well," said Harry, as if expecting an answer, and then continued, "And Aunt Petunia, I don't think you'd like a rat in the house would you?"

"V-V-Vernon!" Petunia stuttered, "P-Punish him!"

"Up to you're room Harry, and don't come back down again until I tell you to, and don't make any noise!"

Harry wandered back to his room, happy that at least he wouldn't have to set the table. From here on out, Harry was determined to make their life as miserable as possible. He new just how, all he'd have to do, was give them enough trouble to send him out of the house, and then he'd get as muddy as he could, and get a big bucket full of rats, mice and other things and sneak it up to his room and then let it out tracking mud through the house. Now that would really make Petunia mad! And then maybe he could 'accidentally' break one of Dudleys things, and for, Dudley's birthday he was always required to give him at least one thing and that would be a pair of old dirty socks that he didn't need anymore, and he'd congratulate him on getting a new pair of socks.

As Harry was thinking he didn't notice that the guests had arrived. It was then that Harry saw it, it a little mouse-no two of them-no three-he quickly picked them up, he then rummaged around in his unkempt closet and found a small container, with which he quickly shut them up. He was told that if he any found any mice, rats, or other vermin, he should quickly kill them and then throw them outside. Vernon acted just as his name sounded. He was vermin, and Harry dearly wished that he could could rid himself of Vernon as easily as he could rid himself of vermin. Harry decided that he would set his plan into action now. He quietly tiptoed down the stairs, and, as the adults were talking, nobody noticed him. He quietly opened the container with the mice and was about to toss them out when he spied a big rat. He quickly put the container of mice down and took a step, picked up the rat, and placed it in the container. It was then that he saw that the mice were already on their way scurrying out of the container. It took him about ten seconds to get them all rounded up but one, and that ten seconds was all it took, Petunia saw him and screamed, which alerted Vernon. So Harry dropped the container and ran pounding his feet up the stairs, and running two at a time reached the top before Vernon could round up the vermin, throw them outside, and then catch Harry. He new that he had escaped Vernon, but new he would be coming back after the guests left.

"Um, sorry about that," He heard Vernon say, "My nephew, just, uh, likes playing pranks on people,"

"Oh-oh I'll come back some other time," said one of the visiting ladies,

"Yes," agreed the other. With that, they left.

Harry knew that uncle Vernon would be coming up there to do something to him in a matter of second, so Harry made a split second decision. He decided to run, run away, he would never have to endure torture again. At least now the only worry was dying of starvation, but he'd prefer that any day than staying with the Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Man

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO JKR**

"Mmph! Mmph!" suddenly Harry was lying flat on his back in the grass. His hands and feet were tied, and he had a gag in his mouth, and cloth was over his eyes.

"Shh," came a soothing voice from beside him, I'll let you see and speak if you promise to be silent.

I contemplated my next move. Should I agree and be quiet? Should I agree and then run away? No that wouldn't work, my hands and feet are still tied. After a minute of thought, he slowly nodded his head. Then she took the gag out of his mouth and took the cloth off his eyes.

He sat up and looked around. He had been running along the streets when something from behind pushed him over, gagged, and blindfolded him. Now he was in the shade of a house, with a girl of about the same age as he was. Then she untied him.

She jumped up and sprinted away, Harry's first thought was to catch up with her and see what she wanted, but he decided against it. He would continue on his way. He didn't recognize any of the streets. He wandered endlessly along the roads. After walking for a while, he sat down, tired. He didn't know what to do next. Maybe he should have gone with that girl after all? Well, no time to worry about it now. What was done was done, and there was nothing he could to do reverse it.

After a little bit of rest, he got up and started walking again, trying to find something familiar. Soon he came out from the endless fields of grass, and saw in the distance a building. At first he walked quickly, but soon broke into a run.

When he got to the building he saw that it was a store. He went inside to find a smiling woman behind the counter. He immediately left the store, ran around the side, and sat down. He was just beginning to process in his mind what had just happened. The woman behind the counter was the girl that had tied him up!

She was a total FREAK! Who would just walk up, tie someone up, and then run away! He cautiously entered the store a second time to find that the girl had not moved, and asked for directions to the nearest town.

"The nearest town is approximately 4.6 miles away in that direction." she said, indicating with her hand.

He left the store and started walking. If he wanted to get there he was gonna have to start now.

After walking for a long time, it was starting to get dark. So he lay down under a tree and fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to find himself being yanked upward roughly and then dropped on hard cement.

Sitting up and looking around him he saw that he was in a busy highway, and he had been yanked up from the ground just before a big heavy truck rolled over the spot.

"Th-thanks!" he managed out.

"Don't worry about it kid." said a man beside him, "You'll be okay, you wanna come with me?"

"S-sure!"

"Follow me,"

We continue on for some minutes, until we came to a big hotel. "This is where I'm staying." he said, "Come in,"

Harry followed him inside, his room was on the top floor, so they went up an elevator. When they got to the top, and went into their room, Harry saw that it was quite comfortable. With two bedrooms a small kitchen and a livingroom.

"You can stay with me here if you do a little work." the man said, "And by the way, my name is Luthor."

"Okay," Said Harry, "What kind of work would I have to do? I mean I'm only ten."

"You will help me gather things," he said.

Harry didn't know what he meant, so he asked another question, "When will I start my work?"

"You will probably start in a couple days. For now just get comfortable with the area." he said, "You'll really need it." Then he sat down on the couch and started to read a magazine.

Harry walked out the door, to explore the city. It was a very big city. So everyday he walked around and got familiar with the area. He had a nice life with Luther.

Soon though, in a couple of days, just like he said, he put me to work.

"Your first job, will be collecting newspapers," he said one day, "You will walk around town and collect every single newspaper you see. You will start at 12:00 and you will come back here at 6:00. I know it is a long time. So I will permit you to stop anywhere you like. Remember we are on the top floor." With that he deposited some money into Harry's hands.

Harry immediately went down the elevator out the store, and onto the streets, as it was already 1:30.

Harry saw some newspapers on the ground and flying around in the air. He ran and jumped to catch them all. He was having fun!

After a while he got tired and sweaty. So he stopped at a store to get some water and a bag of cookies. He sat down and enjoyed his refreshments before setting back to work.

After a while, it was 6:00 so he went back to the hotel where Luthor was. Catching some more newspapers along the way. He was glad when he finally got back to the hotel.

He continued on with his job for a while. Until one day when he picked up some bags to fill newspapers in and walked out the door. Luthor stopped him.

"Easy there," he said, "It's saturday, you don't need to do work today. Here, this is for all your hard work this week."

Harry stared in disbelieve at the pile of money he was holding in his hands. This generous, oh so generous man, gave him a home, food, the care a child should get, and now money! He had never been treated like this before!

When Luthor saw Harry's facial expression he said, "Is there anything you want to say before we go to a restaurant?"

"Th-thanks!" Harry said, he couldn't believe he was going to go to a restaurant!

Before he new what was happening they were in an expensive car heading to one of the many places Harry had never gone before. It was a nice place.

Over the course of his stay, Harry had obtained many different jobs. When he finished collecting all the newspapers he could find. They counted the bags and he was given money accordingly. Then Luthor gave him a couple of bags with more newspapers, and Harry was then told to deliver these to every doorstep or mailbox. When that was done Harry picked up all the trash from the streets.

Harry and various other jobs. And each day when he came back. They would sit down and talk. Harry would tell him about the abusive family he had come from. How he slept in the cupboard under the stairs, and ate almost nothing.

And in turn Luthor would tell about his childhood. His childhood was much better than Harry's, but still not perfect. He had kind loving parents who took care of him, but there were bullies at school. And he got beat up almost as much as Harry had!

Harry had come to think of Luthor as a father, and sometimes even called him that.

Then one day, after Harry had been living with him for almost a year, Harry was peering out the window one evening after he had finished with his job, and he saw something very far away, it was so very far away.

"Father," Harry said, "Come look at this,"

"I'm coming," he said getting up from the couch to look out the window with him. When he got there it was much closer. Luthor knew what it was, but masked his surprise, "Open the window and step back," he commanded.

Harry immediately did what he was told. And not to 30 seconds later there was a big flutter of wings and something came whizzing through the window and hit the floor. Luthor looked amused as Harry bent down to study it. It was an owl, with a note tied to its leg. Harry gently untied the note, and watched until the owl had flown away and was out of sight before looking back at the letter.

Authors note:

Hey guys! I really hope you liked this! If it has been boring so far, then it will definitely get better from here!


End file.
